


Babymoon Bliss

by DMichelleWrites



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Married Life, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMichelleWrites/pseuds/DMichelleWrites
Summary: Coast City may not be Aruba, but Oliver and Felicity finally get a well-deserved vacation. Well, that  was until certain friends of theirs with green power rings need some back. Despite that, join Star City's favorite power couple in a time of pure bliss.





	Babymoon Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys and gals,  
> It's been some time since I've written fanfic because I was focusing on a new original story I just sent to a publishing agency. Fingers crossed. Anyway, hope you enjoy this.

Oliver’s gloved hand cracked into one of six silver Smoak Tech drones. The other opponents were already to scraps of colorful metal and wire as he went blow for blow during his morning warm up. Felicity rolled her eyes behind her red heart shaped sunglasses when she sipped an icy virgin blue Hawaiian. 

She scoffed, setting down her drink, “You could’ve left BB-89 intact, you know?”

“Now where’s the fun in that?” He gave his signature charming smirk.

Felicity muttered a complaint under her breath, still avoiding the gaze of her shirtless, sweaty husband as he approached her lounge chair.

His wife pouted, jutting out her lip, “BB was my favorite.”

“Felicity, Honey. Come on, you love adding new upgrades  to your tech every chance you get.”

“Maybe I do or maybe I just like finding news ways so my ogre of a husband won’t break my badass shit.”

Oliver looked over at BB-89, who was knocked out against the concrete by the pool.

Adopting a horrible Scottish accent, her husband imitated Shrek, “My sincerest apologies, Fi— Felicity, but it’s just what us ogres do.”

“Oh, was I supposed to find that cute and distracting?”

“Is it working?”

Felicity flicked up her sunglasses, holding an even stare. The kelicite gloves managed to protect Oliver’s hands, and they they were powerful enough dent an nth metal alloy just as she hoped.

The corners of her mouth ticked up in a secretly proud grin, “I suppose, but first you should apologize to BB.”

“Really, Babe?” He asked incredulously, nearly doing a spit take from his blue Smoak Tech thermos.

“Oliver.” She warned with an eyebrow raise.

Her man relented, picking up the drone and dusting him off, “I’m sorry, BB-89.”

“Ahem, for what?”

He continued with a heavy sigh, “For beating your sorry bucket of bolts so fast. There’s a lot more training we can do.”

“Oliver Jonas Queen…” Felicity reprimanded, zipping up her purple and neon green hoodie over her black bikini top.

Seagulls squarked as they flew in a V formation in the cloudless blue sky. A cool breeze whistled between the duo. Felicity was done waiting as she loudly cleared her throat. He couldn’t see behind her shades, but Oliver knew his wife. There was a death glare burning in those sexy azure eyes. But then it softened, and Felicity tried a different tactic. She cunningly toyed with the drawstring on her white maternity shorts. Oliver would not be getting lucky tonight if his stubborn bravado was somehow more important than his beautiful bride.

“I’m sorry for hurting your feelings, BB. Nice sparring match, my friend.”

Damn, that was tough. The words left a bad taste in his mouth as if he had yet again narrowly escaped a body slam from Bane.

Felicity’s smile returned victoriously, “See now, was that so difficult, my love?”

Yes, especially considering Oliver almost felt jealous over a robot, who garnered his pregnant wife’s attention with maintenance and reboots from the very moment BB was mere circuits and copper wiring.

“It really was.” Oliver’s fingers meticulously played with the fake shark tooth around his neck. His eyes crinkled as he leaned down for a kiss, “But when my wife wants something from me, i’ll do it.”

“Good.” Her nose scrunched before she slapped his glistening chest. “So go take a shower — not the outdoor one. I do not want the old hags in this neighborhood ogling my man like last time. Those relics fawned over you like a hot slab of brisket at an early bird special.”

“Aw, but I thought you liked me all sweaty.”

“Well, duh, but our daughter clearly does not.” Felicity mentioned, smacking her husband on his khaki clad tush with a fresh towel that had an SQ monogram. Oliver feigned a wince. “Move, move. And we are going out to dinner tonight, do I make myself clear, mister?”

The adorable jackass purposefully dropped his voice an octave, “Whatever you say, my Queen.”

“Shut up,” She quipped with a laugh, though her words held no fire. Felicity attempted to swat him again with another towel, but he was too speedy for her.

The tech mogul surfed the web with a cellphone of her own design. It had a black and white bow shaped S on a cute panda case. Felicity closed the projected blue holographic screen. She vehemently talked herself out of checking those work e-mails from Z, Lily, and Tala. Felicity soon retired to their bedroom. The tech mogul had a quiet conversation with her baby girl.

“Amelia.”

No response.

“Mia.” The mother-to-be corrected. As if on cue, the unborn baby responded with a gentle kick, “What do you think book or a nap, huh?”

Felicity’s fingertips drew ambiguous patterns over the growing swell of her belly. And this little girl became more active than she has in recent nights.

She giggled, soft gaze flicking down to her stomach, “You are your father’s daughter with all that parkour in my belly. I guess that means a pee break, then book.”

She felt another movement, a smaller flutter. Felicity softly rapped against the bathroom door that was left slightly ajar. 

“Yeah?” Oliver responded. He peeked through the steam, condensation squeaking off their glass shower stall.

His wife announced, not wanting to freak him out, “Hey, it’s just me.”

“Hm, our little troublemaker doing unnecessary flips on your bladder again?”

“Oh, definitely.”

Felicity sat down to do her business while Oliver dried himself off. He stepped into some loose black sweatpants and a mismatched blue denim shirt, purposefully leaving it open for his wife’s eyes only. His body, every single one of his countless battle scars, were built on twelve years of survival. Oliver had different opinions about the scars his wife wore with honor after Damien Darhk’s abush. Yet, Oliver and Felicity understood those everlasting wounds were testaments to true heroism. Goddamn, they loved one another for it, especially with the lives they led.

“Looking for something, Babe?” Oliver wondered with a quirk of his eyebrow.

Not hearing him, Felicity bit her fingernail, “Eh, Mia’s not the only troublemaker. He’s the worst.”

It may sound odd, but they were her favorite part of his physique. Her eyes roamed off his chest, following the stray water droplets that slid over the crevices of his abs, which Felicity swore was photoshopped. She didn’t even hear her husband squat down, despite the telltale cracks of his knees. He was in front of Felicity with a new roll of toilet paper.

Breaking Felicity out of her loud thoughts, he offered, “Here you go.”

“Thanks.”

After she cleaned up and washed her hands, Oliver’s arms wrapped around her waist, palm resting gently atop her belly. Felicity’s fingers laid over his, leaning into his embrace with a happy sigh.

In a voice reserved solely for his family, her husband whispered, “I missed you, Felicity.”

Her thumb caressed his wedding band, “I missed you too, Oliver.”

Star City’s favorite couple had quite a lot on their plates recently — prison reform work, doctors’ appointments, remodeling the bunker, Smoak Tech meetings, hero business, and weekend commutes to see William in Central City just to name a few. Oliver and Felicity barely had any alone time together. Coast City may not have been as lavish as Aruba, but this babymoon was exactly what Felicity’s doctor ordered.

“So…” The off-duty Emerald Archer teased, fixing her Star of David pendant, “See something you like when I was in the shower earlier?”

She teased ruthlessly with a shrug, “Hm, I don’t know. It was kind of hard to tell with the rainforest you crafted in our shower. Seriously. Oliver, my hair is starting to frizz.”

His calloused palmed swept through her locks when he indeed noticed the wispy ends began to curl ever so slightly.

“But Baby, I love your cute curls. I hope Mia gets them.”

“We’ll see about that. She’s not even born yet, and I swear this kid takes more after you than me.”

“Not true.” He countered, just picturing Mia and Felicity in his head already. “I think she’s going to be the perfect combination of us both.”

A yawn interrupted Felicity’s next response, Oliver led her to bed. Felicity plucked the classic _What To Expect When You’re Expecting_ from her nightstand. Oliver sat contently beside his girls, perusing through the list of cribs and mobiles Cisco thought was cool. She got about two chapters in before the tempting mistress of sleep called to the couple. 

They ended up tangled together, stuck to one another like glue. That was before Felicity grew too hot. She literally felt like her own personal oven. Thankfully, nightmares were far and few between throughout her second trimester, even with Diaz in his permanent home of a burial plot in an ARGUS blacksite. Original Team Arrow, Ragman, and Arsenal still had their fair share of psychos after them.

Felicity rubbed the crusty remains of slumber from her eyes. No Post-It note, saying he had gone out for a quick five mile jog.

“Oliver, Honey?” Felicity inquired, tone still husky with slumber.

A computerized voice with a lovely British accent announced, “The Green Arrow has entered Queen resident two point oh.”

He cursed in a low growl, “Damn it, Gideon. Go into night mode.”

“Not until you mind your manners, Mr. Queen.” The AI sassed back.

“Please,” Oliver requested politely, slicing some fresh tropical fruit.

Felicity sneaked back under the covers faster than when Barry dressed iris after last year’s anniversary incident. May, they never speak of it again. She even added in some fake snores for good measure.

“ _Felicity_.” He drew out her name lusciously, akin to that umptious drizzle of guava jam slathered on fruit and crusts of raisin bread.

She snorted, stretching her arms with a bit too much gusto, “Ow, oh, honey, whenever did you get home. I definitely did not hear come home at all.”

“Nice try. I know you listened to Gideon spill the beans. But thank you for trying.”

Felicity playfully grabbed his chin, “Anytime, and just what is all this?”

The vacationing CEO spied fresh strawberries and pineapple slices kissed with perfect amount of guava jam nestled between crusts of raisin bread.

“Just a post-breakfast snack for my favorite girls in all the multi-verse.”

The mommy-to-be denied, “I’m really not that…”

Her growling stomach betrayed her in that very moment.

“Oh, sure. That’s how it’s going to be.” Felicity poked her belly button in mock admonishment, “Take his side, why don’t you, kiddo?”

Oliver chuckled, “I think our little ninja warrior’s just hungry, Babe. Don’t worry, Mia’s not taking anyone’s side.”

Felicity planted a loud smooch on her guy’s stubbly cheek in both gratitude and understanding. She devoured her snack in delight. Oliver’s hand shook, trying to hold her water bottle steady.

“What’s wrong?” The spot between her eyebrows crinkled.

Oliver tried to focus on a blank space when he stared out at the pool.

“Come on, honey. Talk to me.”

He laughed dejectedly, “Isn’t that usually my line?”

“Oliver please.” Felicity insisted, resting her hand on his knee.

His gaze finally met hers after a long beat. He cupped her face delicately, fighting that nervous tick where his thumb runs along his other fingers.

“These past two days have been perfect, almost too perfect. And I hate this, but it’s like I-I keep waiting for something to go wrong. In case you haven’t noticed Felicity, trouble always has its way of finding us.”

Felicity guided one of his hands over her heart and the other to her belly, knowing it would slowly quiet the anxiety that came with their Post Traumatic Stress Disorder.

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t worry about that either.”

Yes, in Coast City, they didn’t have to worry about taking on big bads of the week with Hal, John, Jessica, and the other Lanterns protecting this quadrant of the galaxy. And yes, Felicity had security measures crafted from her brilliant mind in both their Washington and California residences. Still, shitstorms managed to find these two, especially in times of peace.

His forehead resembled an obsolete washboard, “But?”

“But.” She promised, rubbing his chest, “If something bad does happen, we’ll do what we always do. We fight together as a team. And I don’t want to hear some bullsh… — Sorry, kid, bull doody about me being pregnant. Amelia just gives us another reason to fight twice as hard.”

Oliver’s pillowy lips ticked up in a gentle smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“How is it you manage to make things so simple for us, just like that?”

“Don’t you know by now it’s a gift?” She teased, much to Oliver’s dismay leaving the bed.

“Aw, where are you going?”

Felicity winked with a reminder, “I have to get ready for date night. I need a shower.”

“Can I join you?” He hoped, a boyish grin cracking through his fears.

She cutely chucked a throw pillow at him, “No, you already had one. Besides if you get in there with me, we’ll never leave the house.”

“Hm…” Oliver bit the inside of his cheek, accentuating his adorable dimple, “I see no problem with that.”

Felicity teased, giggling when her shorts were flung over his eyes. “Of course you don’t. I’ll be out in twenty.”

“ _Felicity_ ,” Her husband whined, hooking her shorts around one finger, “You’re not playing fair.”

Her dual tone hoodie and black bikini top were next to go.

“Neither were you, Queen. You knew exactly what you were doing with those abs on display.”

“Okay, so why don’t we do something about it?”

Grabbing a fluffy green towel, Felicity got the final word, “Poor baby. Let’s put a pin in that until after dinner.”

Oliver berated himself when he listened to the bathroom shut with a soft snick. He detested the follow sound of a lock and brooded on his side of the bed. Twenty minutes later, Felicity reappeared with a fluffy green towel wrapped around her waist as she scrubbed her hair dry with a smaller pink one.

Felicity fiddled with a silver button on her husband’s denim shirt, “Lucky, we don’t need reservations, but um, why aren’t you dressed yet?”

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” He plucked the front of his denim shirt, frowning because he didn’t think it was that bad.

Echoing Oliver’s words from before, Felicity sighed in exasperation, “Really, Babe?” She pinched the bridge of her nose, “You can at least try for me. Who knows when we’ll have another night out?”

“Fair enough.” Her husband acquiesced, heading to their adjacent walk in closet.

Oliver donned a sharp navy suit with a crisp white button up sans tie. He fastened Quentin’s gold wrist watch as a final touch. 

His wife wolf whistled, “There’s my handsome gent.”

Oliver’s foot brushed against his ankle. Their eyes locked when Felicity stood in the doorway. Felicity was always perfect and stunning, but expectant motherhood gave her that cliché glow. Though in the first three months, Felicity would chalk up the flushed alabaster skin to morning sickness that lasted into night. However, her man only saw Felicity as if she was the brightest entity in the room. For some reason, it was as if time stopped. The couple took in every inch of one another.

She wore a maroon lace dress that hugged every tantalizing curve. The delicate fabric only serve to highlight the growing swell of their daughter. Matching red lips, a gold Star of David pendant, a diaphanous charcoal wrap, and patent black ballet flats complete. But what truly looked amazing on her was happiness.

“You look…” Oliver exhaled as he was awestruck, trying to find the perfect adjective. “You’re…”

Tucking a stray curl behind her ear, Felicity let out a breathy laugh, “Well, I sure hope the ends of those sentences are good.”

“You look beautiful, amazing.” He punctuated every adjective with a quick smooch to each cheek and finally her lips. “You’re just wow.”

“That’s better.”

Felicity flicked open a couple buttons on her husband’s shirt, and off they went on a moonlit stroll to a nearby restaurant. Felicity’s head nestled in the crook of Oliver’s neck. Their fingertips interlaced, only drifting apart when he opened the door for her. The duo was seated promptly, and they had a wonderful ocean view. The moon reflected in sea, which mirrored the beauty of Felicity’s reflection in the tall windows. Oliver nipped at his crisp boozy apple cider, watching Felicity contently. He loved watching her mind race, but there was just something about tonight. She seemed so at peace, and his wife really never was one for quiet.

Oliver spoke up, playing with a stray curl in hopes to draw her attention. “You okay?”

“Hmm…” Felicity found his gaze pinned to hers, “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

“Felicity.”

She bit her lip, hand automatically traveling down to her belly.

“We’re having a baby.”

He let out an airy laugh, sweetly swiping her pinched lower lip from those two front teeth. “I know, Honey. We’ve both known for over sixteen weeks.”

“It’s just that with everything that happened with William, and in less than six months, we’ll have this new little person to take care of. And what if…?”

“Felicity, hey, we can’t dwell on what if’s and maybes. This is a whole new ballgame for both of us. I promised I would never lie to you again, and I have to admit, even after all the baby books, doctors’ appointments, and reassurance, I’m nervous too. Raising a little girl is an entirely different than parenting a teenage boy. But it’s kind of like what you said before, we’ll get through it together.”

“Right.” Felicity repeated, reaching for her husband’s hand across the table, “Together.”

Felicity nipped at her grape juice. Oliver ordered tender beef medallions with a peppercorn crust over a bed of greens and mashed cauliflower on the side. His wife enjoyed a rich and creamy chicken corn tortilla soup with extra corn meal, sweet roasted bell peppers, and folded tortilla to dunk in her food as she please. Yet, damn it, they were in Coast City, and she couldn’t have her favorite seafood cuisine.

With her soup nearly finished, the pregnant blonde bemoaned, “I miss sushi and wine, I really miss a nice Malbec.”

Despite the fresh from the ocean smell, she was practically salivating at the sight of sushi, fish tacos, and lobster poached in garlic butter.

“Five more months, Honey.” Her man reminded, thumb grazing the back of her hand.

She swatted his hand away, pouting, “You are not helping me here, Queen.”

“Well, you can still have your chocolate lava cake, Smoak.”

Her blue eyes brightened at that plan. Felicity would hate to admit it, although for once Oliver’s attempt to appease her worked like a charm. As soon as the waiter stopped by their table, Felicity ordered the dessert like a little kid, who couldn’t wait for ice cream sundae and pizza.

Rubbing her palms together, Felicity exclaimed, “Yay,” as soon the cake arrived at their table.

She delighted in the moist and light flourless cake. The inner chocolate ganache was decadent, rich, ooey gooey, and the perfect amount of sweetness bite after bite. Felicity moaned with a smile as she licked the spoon clean. That was not distracting at all for her husband, who began to sweat in his casual navy suit. Oliver, on the other hand, wasn’t a huge desserts kind of guy when it related to food. However, he managed to sneak a small tastes of chocolate dipped strawberries and sugared orange peels, which were fun little garnishes.

“Okay.” His wife obliged, spoon clinking on the plate. “You can eat those.”

“You’re too kind, my lady.”

She laughed, “Thank you for avoiding an awful attempt at a British accent.”

“You’re welcome.”

Oliver and Felicity stared deep into each others’ eyes. They didn’t want to jinx it, but tonight may been their most perfect evening ever. There were no bad guys and no interruptions whatsoever. They shared sweet soft kisses across their small table until a certain little ninja warrior made her presence with swift kicks.

Her mom mentioned, “Okay, okay. We would never forget about you, Mia.”

Felicity’s ballet flats smacked against the marble floor when she made one last trip to the ladies. Oliver paid the bill. They walked back home a comfortable silence. A bright green light streaked rapidly across the starry sky.

“Oh, no. Does Hal need backup?” Felicity slapped her forehead.

They may have jinxed it.

Oliver wished, “God, I hope not.”

Just then, Hal’s teammate Jessica Cruz dropped a note from above their heads. It read, “Don’t worry, Queenies. Routine bank robbery. We got this covered.” Though it was from a Daximite, so it fell under Lantern jurisdiction.

“Say hi to Carol and Berto for us,” Felicity shouted above to her fellow Leaguers.

Oliver and Felicity had to remember this wasn’t their city. It wasn’t their fight, but of course should the need arise, they would always help their friends. It a part of who they are, and what they do to keep people safe. Granted, the pair had to admit, a few nights of normalcy were really nice.

Oliver pulled them away, fighting that heroic instinct, “Let’s go home.”

They rushed to their bedroom as fast as they could go. Oliver and Felicity thudded against a wall. His hands cushioned her head and back from the impact. They shared a slew of passionate, lips and stubble deliciously sliding down her neck. Despite every fiber in their being screaming otherwise, they had trouble ignoring the green light barrage from the heart of Coast City. Screw it, they desperately need this moment just for each other.

“Oliver, Ol-Oliver, Honey,” Felicity whimpered, neck craning up and hands in his hair, “There’s no time for romance. I just, I need you now.”

He hoisted up into his strong arms. Her legs wrapped around his hips while hers arms looped around his neck. She pushed Oliver’s jacket from his shoulders. He mumbled in displeasure as their lips were forced to break apart. She lost a shoe out in the hallway while Felicity kicked the other one off her foot. It flew to some random dark corner in their bedroom. He unzipped her dress, ripping the skirt a bit after she bounced back on the mattress.

He apologized with a lopsided smile, “Sorry.”

“Eh, I have other ones.” His wife demanded, “Pants off, Queen.”

“So bossy.”

“Hello, only CEO in the room.” She reminded in jest.

His pants and boxers pooled the carpeted floor. He loomed over her in just his white button up. She made quick work of his shirt as Oliver crawled up toward her. Oliver reached around, and unsnapped her nude bra. The offending piece of fabric hung off one finger. He tossed the bra over by her discarded shoe. Their bodies only illuminated with moon and ambient light from the hustle and bustle in the city. 

Oliver licked his lips before they descended over every inch of her nearly bare body. She writhed against his mouth, gasping when he sneaked a taste of her nipple. He dipped his tongue into her belly button, pressing an extra soft smooch when he felt their daughter move underneath her skin.

His voice and laden with need, Oliver whispered, “You’re gorgeous.”

His stubble bit into the sensitive apex of her thighs before he kissed her clitoris and sucked against through the thin pale cotton of her panties.

“Oh, fuck.” She growled in frustration, knowing how quickly she’d reach her peak with his head buried between her legs, “You’re amazing at that, but we need to hurry.”

“Alright. Alright. I gotcha.”

Oliver ripped off her underwear. Felicity bit the inside of her cheek in annoyance. They didn’t need to rush that fast, but then again, it was pretty sexy.

Felicity beckoned with a crook of her finger, “C’mere.”

Their eyes were laden with mirth. He brushed his nose against hers before they stole one quick peck on the lips. This shouldn’t be surprising, especially since his wife loved it on top. Yoga and low weight training had paid off because she flipped Oliver onto his back with expert speed and agility. Felicity nibbled on his neck, grinding her increasingly wet sex against his hardening cock. Moans mingled in the night air, but Felicity grew more and annoyed since she couldn’t get as close as she wanted with expanding tummy. He bracketed her hips to help her, but it was no use.

“Oliver, I can’t…”

Her forehead creased, and her skin flushed pink.

“Lay with me.”

Felicity did as he requested, blanketing his torso with hers. Oliver turned them over on his side of the bed. His scarred chest matched the mangled skin of her back. 

Felicity gasped, “What are you…? _Oh_!”

A calloused palmed cupped her breast, teasing and toying with it until he pinched her nipple. Felicity thrust back against him, but it was only the start. She brought his hand to mouth and sucked on the rough pads of his fingers. Oliver quickly got the message. His digits caressed her slick lips as his other hand firmly squeezed her breast. His erection nestled so perfectly against her ass. He rubbed her clitoris in hard fast circles just how she liked it. Felicity plunged two fingers inside herself. Moans and whimpers filled the room. She crooked her fingers against a spot deep inside herself as Oliver kept up his pace. A hoarse shout of his name spilled from her lips as an orgasm crashed like a wave.

“ _God_ , Baby, you’re so fucking sexy. I need to…”

Felicity drowsily lifted the fingers soaked with her arousal to his mouth. He groaned as he tasted perfect — rich, feminine, tangy, and like Felicity, his Felicity.

She stated so matter-of-factly, “Excellent team work, but we’re done yet.” It was as if Felicity just gave a brand new presentation to her Smoak Tech investors.

“I was hoping you’d say that.” He smiled against her neck, nipping ever so slightly at her delicate and sweaty skin. 

Their shared warmth was comforting. The chain from her Star of David pendant would most certainly leave little indentations on his chest, but he didn’t care, especially when Felicity opened herself up to him. Oliver pumped himself a few times, running his cock along the seam of her ass. Felicity wiggled and slid against him. They were so ready, he slipped into her from behind on accident.

“ _Fuck_.” His wife whimpered at the surprise intrusion.

His heart suddenly thrummed against his chest. Oh, shit, had he hurt her? “Sorry, you doing Baby?”

“Yes yes, just keep going.” She insisted with a reverent nod, tracing patterns on his forearm, “I want to feel you.”

He thrust forward, sliding home until he was deep seated inside her. Felicity felt perfect. She was warm, wet, and her walls squeezed him deliciously. From there, instinct and desire took over them. Oliver pistoned his hips into her, pelvis smack harshly against her behind. The base of spine tingled. Her nail dug near his shark bite scar. 

“Felicity, I’m gonna…”

“It’s okay, Oliver.”

He grit his teeth. His hands were trembling, yet he flicked her clitoris while his free hand held tight to her hip. They fell over the edge together. Oliver and Felicity were spend — a sweaty mess of tangled limbs. Palms protectively blanketed her belly. Air crept in from the door that led out to the pool, causing them both to shiver. She rolled over, and they shared sloppy, tired smooches. He adjusted her necklace. She ran her fingers through his hair as they smiled at one another.

Lazily tracing the the bridge of her nose and mouth, Oliver thought aloud, “We need to do this more often.”

“Sex or vacation?” She hummed in question.

He had this adorable head shake, “Both.”

“Deal.”

Waves crashed roughly into the shore. They could hear beams from Green Lantern rides, what sounded like fighter jets, and explosions near Coast City National Bank. Turned out their little robbery grew up into a larger problem.

They cleaned up with baby wipes, not wanting to leave the bed. But they had to. Felicity threw on a red floral silk robe while Oliver suited up.

With a fleeting kiss after he shucked on his combat boots, “Felicity, I have to go. Am I forgetting anything?”

“Net arrow lined with lead should help stop the Daximite. I’ll be in your ear to help.”

He smirked, “Where would I be without you? You always are. How do I look?”

“Like our hero. Now go, go, go. Love you.” She ordered with one quick peck.

He mused, exiting just before he hopped on his Ducati, “Love you both.” 

After a rousing battle the Daximite and Sinestro were gift wrapped in a net for Coast City’s ARGUS branch. Oliver, Felicity, Hal, and Jessica retired to the roof of the Queens’ beach house. The Lanterns used their rings to create fireworks. Of course, Oliver had to shoot his specialty fireworks arrow into the sky as part of their celebration.

Felicity coughed, “Show off.”

“I know, right.” Jessica concurred.

“You know I could really go for some ribs.” Hal interjected.

Felicity promised, “Next time we’re here, we’ll host a barbecue. No villains allowed.”

“Sweet,” the male Green Lantern fist pumped.

His wife noted, “And Oliver’s on kitchen and grill duty.”

“I am?”

She lightly punched his shoulder. 

He confirmed, “I am."

“Fine, but if you make your intergalactically famous chili, ease up on all the different hot chill powders, dude.” Jessica’s face crinkled.

“Uh, no, it’s perfectly, absolutely delicious.” Felicity argued, somewhat affronted.

Oliver added, “And her number one pregnancy craving.”

The heroes closed the night to laughter and angry neighbors, who were woken at two o’clock in the morning from random fireworks. They spent the next five days in their home away from home, celebrating with friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Say hey, and please let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Tumblr: [DMichelleWrites](http://dmichellewrites.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [@dmichellewrites](https://twitter.com/dmichellewrites)


End file.
